


I'm Satisfied

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctor! John, Everything your soulmate writes on themselves appears on you, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on that one tumblr prompt: whatever your soulmate writes on themselves will appear on your skin in the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Satisfied

The words start appearing on John’s arms when he turns eighteen. It happens to everyone, but it still comes as a shock when he starts reading foreign words on his body, words which he has no control over.

They’re simple notes, reminders he assumes; things such as _Borrow Common Sense by Thomas Paine from the library_ and _Speak to Aaron Burr as soon as possible_.

That one gets him, because he knows Aaron Burr, which means it should be easy to find his soulmate, but the man impatiently tells him: ‘I speak to a lot of people, John. I’m afraid I can’t help you.’

John doesn’t write on himself; a slightly irrational fear of ink poisoning and the fact that he owns a phone to leave notes in prevents him from doing so. At one point (he is nineteen and somewhat enamoured with the idea of having a soulmate) he experimentally draws a sun in yellow pen on his finger. His soulmate, whoever it is, adds sunglasses to it a couple of hours later. 

After he finishes medical school, John’s soulmate is pushed to the back of his mind, because he’s a junior doctor working for up to nineteen hours at a time, and he’s too tired to spend time attempting to read the messy scrawl that snakes over his hands and arms, and even occasionally his thighs and hips.

He doesn’t, however, completely give up on finding them. People around him are quickly finding and starting relationships with their soulmates, stumbling across the people with handwriting that matches that etched across their skin. Hercules and Lafayette knew that they were soulmates almost instantly, the tailor showing off a design he had created on the train to his two new friends at the beginning of college, and the Frenchman instantly pulling up his sleeve to display a twin image.

John was happy for them.

He just couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Aaron met Theodosia about a year after he had graduated college. The woman was married, but they had met in a coffee shop, and she had a doodle of a flower on the back of her left hand that Aaron had spent the better part of his morning examining on his own skin. 

She had left her husband, married Burr, and they had a daughter. 

John tells himself that he is happy.

He _is_. He's just sick of waiting himself. 

*

John had met Alexander a handful of times. He is friends with Hercules, having shared a dorm with the other man during his final year of college. Aaron had known the man for a while longer but their relationship is a little more complicated. They engage in ‘friendly’ debates that result in week long arguments, before they reconcile and starte the cycle again. 

He and John had only been formally introduced, however, after the group had all left their studies, all battling the job market and ever-rising house prices. And John, functioning on minimal hours’ sleep for days on end, wasn’t exactly paying the ink scrawled on other people's’ bodies as close attention as he could have.

Alexander dates Eliza Schuyler for a while, but the couple ultimately decides that a relationship with someone who isn’t their soulmate isn’t worth it, especially given the magnitude of their feelings for each other.

John doesn’t understand it himself; he had dated, and ultimately been dumped each time as his boyfriend found their own soulmate. It was upsetting, sure, but he was expecting it, and he jumped back up from it each time.

By thirty, John is comfortable in his work, has an apartment to himself, and is on the hunt for his soulmate, determined this time.

Hercules and Lafayette are married, Angelica and John had quickly followed suit, and Eliza has finally met the girl who scribbles haikus on her wrists: Maria Reynolds. 

John has stopped pretending that he isn’t jealous.

*

The notes that appear on John’s body double in content when George Washington is elected as President.

The leader of the Democratic Party is both eloquent and elegant, his wife standing by his side through press conferences with matching tattoos peeking over shirt cuffs.

Alexander Hamilton works under the President as the Secretary of the Treasury, thirty two years old, loud-mouthed arrogant, short-tempered. Also: intelligent, attractive, empathetic.

Still, it takes John at least another couple of months before he fully grasps the extent of his attraction to Alexander, the man he still doesn’t know that well, but feels an undeniable pull toward. 

It’s when the President announces some changes to the failing financial system in place that have been proposed by Hamilton that John starts to figure things out.

Alexander is opposed greatly by Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson, and after the first disastrous Cabinet Meeting, more and more frantic notes began to appear littered on John’s skin: _Compromise with Jefferson and Madison (even if they don’t understand what they’re arguing against_ curls around his forearm, _Three weeks to fight for Congressional approval; talk to Burr as a last resort._ is scrawled over his knee. A simple _Fuck you, Jefferson_ sits on the palm of his left hand.

The fact that all of the political jargon on his body hadn’t alerted John as to who his soulmate is until this point makes him roll his eyes, but a grin is on his face as he rushes to Hercules and Lafayette’s house, ready to share the news with his two best friends.

“Alexander?” Hercules questions, an eyebrow raised but a smile on his face as Lafayette pulls John into a hug.

“This is incredible, mon ami,” Lafayette cries, too loudly given how close they are, but John can’t bring himself to care.

“So what are you gonna do?” Hercules asks as Lafayette reaches into the fridge, pulling out a bottle of champagne. “Call him?”

John shakes his head, a sudden idea springing to mind. “Have you got a pen?”

Hercules matches the grin on John’s face and nods, exiting the living room for a moment and returning with a green Sharpie. The nib is bent and slightly frayed, but John pays it no mind as he contemplates on what to write to Alexander. To his soulmate.

“Perhaps write him a song?” Lafayette suggests, seriously, as he sips from his champagne flute.

John shakes his head, tapping his chin thoughtfully before he starts to write on his palm, just under the slightly faded _Fuck you, Jefferson._

Hercules peers over the man’s shoulder and laughs. “Why doesn’t everyone do that?”

Lafayette copies his husband’s action and snorts, shaking his head. “Perhaps they like the mystery?”

John ignores his friends, heart hammering as he waits for a response to his message. The two other men attempt to distract him, and eventually he lets them, pushing his soulmate to the back of his mind as he watches television with them.

It’s only later, as John is leaving their house and ready to walk the short distance to his own apartment, he looks down at the palm of his hand and sees, in the messy cursive he’s become so familiar with: _Hi, John. This is Ham._

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly stumbled upon this prompt again and I wanted to write a Lams, so this happened.
> 
> Also, I wanted to try out a different writing style, so don't be afraid to let me know how that worked out!
> 
> Halfway through writing this I thought 'why don't people just write their name and location for their soulmate to easily find them?', and then I thought it wasn't that deep because this is just a fluffy one shot, so who cares?!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
